


The Spark that lights the fire

by Dreamqueenoffantasy123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale in Denial, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamqueenoffantasy123/pseuds/Dreamqueenoffantasy123
Summary: Not all werewolves have werewolf mates some the unlucky few are born they break ever thing they touch and hurt everyone they love just like Derek Hale a spark would let you see the light his mother once told him but after Paige Kate and now Jennifer he knew that a myth simply a child's bedtime story
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that came to me I hope you like it I don't own Teen wolf or it's characters.. It's a crying shame though because hello have you seen Derek Hale wow am I right

Chapter 1 : Healing wounds 

*STILES*

Stiles Stilinski was dragging his feet up the stairs towards his room between Boyd dying and Ducelion killing that murdering psychopath damn Derek sure knew how to pick them huh anyways well today was just a little to much for the human to take Stiles opened he draw to pull out his head set but his wrist caught on a sharp edge that scratched his dedicate wrists open 

"Ow" Stiles said rushing to grab toilet paper and started cleaning his wrist he was 100% sure this was going to leave another scar ask if he needed another scar but when he looked at his wrist there was no mark no prove there was ever a cut and to Stiles the boy living amongst werewolves that only one thing 

"No no no no oh hell no no no" Stiles said over again pulling off his clothes checking everywhere he possibly could but he saw nothing a breath of relief filled his lungs of course he wasn't a werewolf what was he thinking but the "What am i" he asked himself grabbed his keys and set off into the night to meet Dr Alan Deaton

*DEREK*

Derek Hale was breaking down both the man and the wolf . The wolf inside was whimpering mourning the loss of it's young beta Boyd who had died moments ago by Derek's very one hands. The man was broken long time ago every new death and every knew pain was a reminder of who he is he was a monster and he deserves to be alone to suffer then die . Sure Derek was buff and he hand power humans could only wish for well except Stiles of course maybe if Derek really thought about it he knew Stiles was right but he wouldn't let himself think like that it open to many wounds Derek kept buried 

"Derek it's goi-" Cora started to say 

"Don't say it's going to be okay . His dead because of me" Derek said

"His dead because of them" Cora corrected 

Derek would not hear it this was his fault he hated him self for this 

*STILES*

After the doc did at least three test and a forth to be sure 

"Well your not a werewolf but it was like I told you when we where facing Jackson your a spark" Dr Deaton said 

"What exactly does that mean" Stiles asked 

"Basically that a wolf has chosen or will choose you to be it's mate it's often the wolf who makes the chose and more often then you think it will choose someone the human half doesn't want but need to survive it is the spark's job to show it's mate why he or she chose their mate so to speak" Dr Deaton said 

"How will I know who it is I mean we live in Beacon Hills home of the were so how" Stiles asked

The doc searched around then handed him a small bag with a tiny pill inside 

"Have her or him swallow this it will make them lose there senses if it is your mate you will know how to bring your wolf and your human to you" Dr Deaton said 

"Thank you Doc" Stiles said taking the pill in his hand and heading out to his jeep 

*DEREK* 

Derek was laying in a fatal position on his bed crying just the man was crying now the wolf had been passing up n down up n down inside Derek's skull though Derek had no idea why until the wolf started to stop and howled after the piercing howl it growled out a word Mate over and over cause a new form of pain to move through Derek's veins he screamed out until finally Cora was at his side 

"Derek I can't take your pain" Cora said

"My wolf he found his mate" Derek grunted out the words one by one

"So tell me who it is" Cora said

"I don't know it's a spark" Derek said

*A few days have passed and Derek's pain only grew until Cora decide enough is enough and called a pack meeting* *To be continued*


	2. Pack meeting with the spark

*STILES*

It has been five days since Stiles got the news from the dov he hasn't told anyone yet not even Scott he knew he was supposed to but he just couldn't bring himself to tell him or anyone yet besides the theory was insane there was nothing to tell there was no way someone or some wolf would be interested in him him fragile breakable pathetic useless Stiles a tear threatened to come out of his eyes but his thoughts where interrupted by his phone ringing he looked at the caller ID that said Scott he wiped his eyes cleared his throat and answered his phone 

"Yeah buddy" Stiles said 

"Hi Cora called a emergency pack meeting at Derek's loft" Scott said 

"Of course he did stupid town why can't I have one normal week" Stiles groaned 

"Sorry bud" Scott said 

"Don't even it might be something cool like a dragon" Stiles said 

"So see you there" Scott asked 

"Yes you idiot I am already half way out the door" Stiles said 

"Okay see you soon Stiles" Scott said 

"Bye buddy" Stiles said 

He grabbed his jeep keys then ran to it and drove to Derek's loft thinking about more mythical creatures like Griffin or Mer-people by the time Stiles stopped his jeep his expectations where way up there 

"Yo" Stiles said walking into the loft he was greeted by Scott and got fake waves from most of not that Stiles cared he didn't really care he knew what the thought Why Was he even here 

*DEREK* 

"Thank you for coming" Derek said it was strange after all this time the wolf was quite I was as if it had given up Derek himself was becoming paler and he looked like he felt like he was dying it was good cause Derek Hale wanted to die

"Derek is looking for his mate and I need all of you to help me find it" Cora said 

"What do we do" Lydia asked 

"Where do we start" Isaac asked 

"Hold on if it's his mate should be know the scent like I did with Allison or Aiden did with Lydia" Scott asked 

"Because Derek isn't just a normal werewolf if you haven't noticed and because of that our mother told us Derek's mate will be a spark only problem is far as I know their are no born sparks in Beacon Hills so I need all of you to help me find any trace of any at all or else my brother is going to die and I won't allow that I lost to much" Cora said 

"Derek can you tell us anything" Isaac begged Cora was scaring him he just lost his pack mate he couldn't lose his Alpha too but all Derek did was shake his head 

"I thought I am sorry but I thought Paige was your mate" Lydia said with apologizing eyes 

"No" Was all Derek said in a low growl it hurt to much to speak full sentences 

"I don't think you have to search of Derek's spark" Stiles said 

"Oh really why is that" Cora asked 

"Because I already found it" Stiles said 

"Great" Cora said grabbing his arm "take me too it" she added

"I can't because it's me" Stiles said 

Derek took a deep breath and shook his head 

"I can prove it" Stiles said 

"This is a waste of time" Cora snapped her own wolf threatening to come out but Derek grabbed her arm Stiles saved his life more then once if Stiles had prove he wanted to see this prove 

"I have to be sure" Derek said in a voice so low only Cora heard 

"Prove it" Cora said 

"Prove I am a spark of prove his spark" Stiles asked 

"Prove your a spark because I know what born sparks smell and you smell nothing like it so prove it" Cora said 

"Okay and you go stand over there with the rest please" Stiles said he himself was standing in view of both the pack and Derek after Cora went to stand by the rest with great difficulty 

"Right okay I need Lydia Aiden and Derek's help please" Stiles asked Lydia and Aiden shared a look then walked towards him while Derek only gave a small nod 

"Okay this works in three steps. Step one can you check if I have any bite or scratch marks" Stiles asked 

Lydia nodded then started with his arm and then lifting his top gently making him shiver causing Aiden to let out a low growl "Sorry co-cold air" Stiles said Lydia tilted his head 

"That was fun but there is nothing but skin and freckles" Lydia said 

"Thank you Lydia okay Aiden step two I need you to trust" Stiles said

"Lydia trust you so I trust you too" Aiden said 

"Okay great" Stiles extended his arm towards Aiden "Make a small scratch with one of your claws" Stiles added 

Aiden nodded and extended a claw then made a small scratch on Stiles's flesh causing him to wince in pain and blood to run on his arm and Lydia to dig through he bag for napkins 

"Thank you Lydia you can both go now"Stiles said to them

After cleaning the mark Aiden maked he walked towards Derek 

"right Derek step three just do what Aiden did"Stiles said still holding the napkin in his hand 

"Derek to his uncut arm" And made a small cut on his wrist causing Stiles to close his eyes and bite down on his lip but he slowly shook it off then wiped the blood from his arm and gave his arm back to Derek his eyes widened this was impossible he took Stiles's other hand and ran his thumb over the wound Aiden made and it vanished this isn't possible he was Derek Hale for God sake he liked woman not someone like Stiles someone so breakable 

"Believe me now" Stiles asked Cora

"We should give them some space" Cora said when no one moved she growled 

"Shows over meeting is done GO" She said growling at the wolves in front of her who started to find their feet the eventually the door soon even Cora was gone leaving Derek and his spark alone 

*to be continued*


	3. Trust Protection Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that do not own Teen Wolf or the characters

*Third person*

"You want me to prove I am your spark specifically don't you" Stiles asked Derek only nodded then stared to walk to the couch and sat down he could not stand a second later Stiles pulled a small bag from his been caring since the doc told him 

"This will make you lose your senses for a minute if I am your spark I will know how to get them back before the minute is over it's called-" Stiles 

"Imprinting" Derek nodded and open his mouth Stiles took a deep breath placed the tiny pill in his mouth and Derek instantly swallow slowly everything around Derek Hale turned to nothing 

Stiles took Derek's in his and placed on his heart with his own hand covering Derek's hand with own Stiles focused on his memories 

Flashes past in his Derek Hale I am not afraid you're not going in there I could probably drag your werewolf ass. Stiles's mind was shifting again trying to find the right moment but it all happened so fast he focused on Derek's smile and felt Derek's hand move under his so he let go and walked forward in a bold move he wrapped his legs around Derek 

"Hi big guy I know your in there I know you can hear me I need you to hear me okay sourwolf I need you to hear me" Stiles started to say the wolf inside stirred

"I know you have been hurt so many times before and you hear so many lies that now it feels like it's much easier to just give in and I can't promise you that I won't ever be hurt I can only tell you that I would never let anyone hurt you ever again I am not going anywhere I belong to you my sourwolf now come on Der open your eyes for me"Stiles said and Derek's human eyes fell open 

"Hi there you are show me you real eyes Der" Stiles said Derek's eyes flashed blue the fragile color of a omega It was Derek's truth he was no Alpha he was broken

"Omega huh" Stiles said causing Derek to turn away

"Never turn away from me Der I belonged to you before I even knew it you claimed me. You protected me against a wolf who would have bitten or killed me just like you you did with Paige. You let me into your home into your trust just like Kate unlike her I won't break your trust and I will do what ever I need to prove it to you Derek I am not Jennifer either she used you for sex and killed people you knew while she did it I would never hurt you like that Der" Stiles said causing Derek to smile and his to flash red and tilt his do he could sniff Stiles's neck causing his sense of smell to return he kissed Stiles's neck causing Stiles to let out little gasp and Derek's sense of taste to return 

"Whoa hey Derek hi whoa whoa" Stiles said 

"What" Derek asked his alpha eyes shining and a smirk on his mouth for the first time in a long time Derek Hale felt alive 

"Isn't that how your previous relationship started" Stiles asked 

"mate and mate.. Mating" Derek said simply 

"No Der I am a Spark not just a mate" Stiles said getting of his lap 

"So" Derek questioned in a grumpy tone

"So if you want to run into unknown we do it together if you want to cry or laugh or be angry we do that together and if you want to make love we do that together too so what do you really want Der" Stiles asked 

"You" Derek said he had never been more sure and like some cheesy teenage age movie they started their forever


End file.
